dreamscape317fandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Rules may get removed/added/changed which is why you should type ::rules within game to get to place that has always up to date rules. These rules may have changed. Rule 1. Offensive Language, Flaming, Disrespect, & Others * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to use langauge that may be considered offensive or obscene to other players in the community. This includes things such as swearing, spamming, harassment of any kind, or the use of pornography, racism, etc. This includes in yell, chat, clan chat and pm and players doing so will be punished accordingly. Furthermore, accounts are created with names deemed to be offensive will not be tolerated. Players are not allowed to disrespect staff or the server or engage in behaviour that may be deemed disrespectful. Rule 2. Discrimination * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to discriminate against other players due to race, religious beliefs, gender expression, age, etc., that may make another player feel uncomfortable, isolated, or unwanted on Dreamscape. This is seen as unjust or prejudice treatment and is considered highly offensive. Rule 3. Multi Logging *Players of the DreamScape community are allowed to have up to 2 accounts online for the same IP/Mac/UID at any given time. Along with that, your accounts can not be doing the same Multi Combat boss or minigame. These include but are not limited to: World Bosses, Raids, Arcade, Battlegrounds, Castle Wars, Revenants, Corporeal Beast, or any instanced events Rule 4. Use of Cheat Clients or 3rd Party Software * Player of the DreamScape community are not allowed to use any software that will render in a disadvantage to other players. This includes items such as DDoS Tools/Websites, Cheat Clients allowing personal advantages over other players, auto-typers, etc. * Don't Spam in yell over 10 seconds. * Botting or autoclicking: You are allowed to use bots/autoclicking for skilling. However, using 3rd party software, bots or autoclickers for anything other then skilling can get your account banned without warning (including but not limited to: PvM and 55x2). Multiple instances will be a full ban from the server. It will not be tolerated. Rule 5. PvP Farming, PvP Cheating, or Luring * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to engage in any actions that will result in the unfair gain of Dreamscape items and/or points. This includes actions such as farming (such as using alt's at battlegrounds), leeching or boosting, (player intentionally allows another player to kill them repeatedly for dreamscape point and/or killstreak), luring (tricking players into wilderness with PKP/Items or false information), and cheating of any kind that allows an unfair advantage towards gaining or obtaining PKP. Ragging and Griefing (the consistent PKing of another) are against our rules. Players who repeatedly kill the same player and/or charge fees to use PVP content will be punished. Rule 6. Hacking & Account/Password/Item Scamming * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to hack other or deceive players in any way. This includes things such as knowingly lying about an items' price or use through trading, staking, or risk fighting, gaining access and/or tampering with another player's network or account(s) without consent, etc. Rule 7. Deleterious Bug Abuse or Exploitation * Player of the DreamScape community are not allowed to abuse or exploit any bugs or glitches that may cause an unfair advantage against other players. This includes but is not limited to actions such as noclipping, using glitched items to become invisible, gaining an unfair advantage during combat and/or duels, and so on. All bugs found should be reported to staff immediately to avoid punishment. Bug bounties may be offered depending on the severity of the bug however should not be requested or used as leverage. Rule 8. Real World Trading and Account Sharing * Player of the DreamScape community are not allowed to sell DreamScape wealth, accounts, or items for PayPal, cash, or any means of real-life payment/and or other virtual games. Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to sell, buy, or trade RuneScape wealth or accounts. Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to trade, sell, or share their dreamscape accounts in any form or way. Trading or selling accounts will result in an immediate ban or permanent mute on your account. Failure to comply with our rules on Real World Trading will result in all accounts associated being banned. While the selling and buying of DS GFX for DS items/currency is allowed, you must gain staff permission before going through with a transaction. Rule 9. Advertising * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to advertise for another server or website (including advertising youtube videos ingame). Advertised sites may be malicious software and is highly recommended against visiting. Advertising will not be tolerated in-game, nor on forums will result in an immediate IPMute or IPBan. Rule 10. Staff Positions * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to ask for staff positions. Players are chosen based on maturity and previous account history, regarding punishments and the seriousness of those punishments. Staff members are chosen by the Staff Manager. Rule 11. Impersonation of Others * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to impersonate other members of the community, especially staff members. This includes but is not limited to, usernames similar to staff members, using icons in yell/cc/pm/chat or falsely purporting to be a staff member. Impersonation of a staff member may lead to an automatic ban. In addition, those who impersonate others in attempts to get another player punished will be severely punished. Rule 12. Privacy Rights * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to release the personal information of another player without their explicit permission. This includes but is not limited to contact information (such as Skype, Facebook, Email, DDOS threats etc.), personal pictures, and other forms of real-life communication. Rule 13. Begging * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to beg. This included asking for "free items", "loans", "events" or “rebuilds” or by spam trading other players/staff. Rule 14. Dicezone Rules. * All players must accept the dicezone rules before gambling and these must be followed without exception. * Players of the DreamScape community are not allowed to engage in any actions that will result in planting flower's when another ongoing flower poker on around them. Unless you're Flower Pokering someone. Also you are not allowed to Stand on another's flower when people are Flower Pokering. * You Also may Not Spam Another if they tell you please Refrain From Dice Dueling or trying to Continue to Flower Poker after Multiple time's telling the person they don't want to. * Pots must be specified before gambling to avoid confusion. * You are not allowed to plant/gamble for others. * Always confirm FP pots in trade (EAch player has to show what they are offering.) * You are not allowed to place bets over the middleman's dice cc rank. Rule 15. Safe Spotting Bosses * Players of the Dreamscape community are not allowed to safe spot the following bosses. - Vorago - MageGray - Dream Kings - Chaos Elemental - Gio's hoes - Shadow Kings - Phoenix - Sea Troll Queen - Tormented Demons - Party Pete Boss - Minibosses - Icy Skeleton - Necromancer - Olaf - Oblivion dragon - All Raid Bosses Rule 16. AFKing bosses * Players of the Dreamscape community are prohibited from AFKing while PVMing (including raids). We have a limited number of bosses for all the players and using up a spot while not actually being there can result in a jail. Rule 17. Loyalty Point Farming and being AFK * Players of the Dreamscape community are prohibited from farming loyalty points. If you are going to be away from your keyboard for a substantial amount of time, please log out. Rule 18. Doing Free Giveaways * Doing giveaway events or giving free items away without staff consent is strictly forbidden and punishable. Any player wishing to run a giveaway (regardless of value) or give items to other players for free must be receive permission from a staff member before advertising/running it. Rule 19. Loans, lending, donations and trust Trades * Players are not allowed to offer loans or lend items. Staff will not insure loans, lent items or trust trades. All donations bought in game should be done with a staff MM without exception regardless of ‘trust’ between players. Players are not allowed to engage in unbalanced trades/gambles on the promise of a future donation. Rule 20. Help CC * The help cc is for players to receive answers on questions on in game content. Do not buy/sell/trade, roll dice, run giveaways, use block capitals or discuss support tickets in the Help CC. All rules apply in the help cc, hence flaming, offensive language, begging are equally forbidden in the Help cc. Rule 21. Rules On donation Buying for $30 Donation(Changes weekly) * Due to eco inflation instead of us enforcing a tax rule, we have decided any donations that are bought for the amount of $30 the maximum the user can pay for the donation is 300M DSCOINS. Category:Rules Category:For Category:ALL Category:Dreamscape Category:Players Category:TeamSpeak